


A Stag, A Mongoose, And A Red Wedding

by Zessaeth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Empath Will Graham, Episode: s03e09 The Rains of Castamere, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Everything Hurts, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Men Crying, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Reaction, Red Wedding, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Needs a Hug, Will and Hannibal watch Game of Thrones, YouTube, YouTuber Hannibal Lecter, YouTuber Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zessaeth/pseuds/Zessaeth
Summary: Will and Hannibal have a YouTube channel and they’ve been reacting to different shows. For their next video, they react to The Red Wedding.|__|{WARNING!!: SPOILERS AHEAD!! IF YOU HAVEN’T WATCHED SEASON 3 OF GAME OF THRONES, AND WANT TO AVOID SPOILERS, DON’T READ!!!}





	A Stag, A Mongoose, And A Red Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A gift from me saying “I’m so sorry for being gone so damn long” ❤️

The video started with a black screen and white words:

**_PREVIOUSLY ON STAG & MONGOOSE:_ **

It was Will’s idea to put in the footage from their Viking’s _‘Born Again’_ reaction, but when he went to do it, he almost started crying. So Hannibal spared his beloved the pain and did it for him. He added the words in the beginning and put it in a gray filter.

It showed the scene after Athelstan’s death, when Ragnar buries him. During his speech, Will was doing his best not to cry. But when Ragnar said “I hate you for leaving me!” He broke down. Hannibal paused it and spent the next ten minutes comforting his husband, which had been cut from that video. The clip ended with Will wiping his eyes yet again, saying “I hate everything.”

 

|__|

 

“Hey guys, welcome back once again to Stag & Mongoose, my name is Will, I’m also Mongoose.”

Hannibal held up his hand and said “And I’m Hannibal, also Stag.”

“And today, we are reacting to Game of Thrones, season three, episode nine: _‘The Rains of Castamere.’_ Thank you guys so much for all of your love and support, we love you so much, let’s get to it.”

 

|__|

 

When they reached the wedding scene, they watched as Walker Frey walked his daughter in, and Will said “Even with the wedding, I can’t trust Walder Frey. I liked him better in Harry Potter, but this guy just makes my skin crawl. And it just feels even worse now that Robb has broken his vow to the creep.”

Hannibal, who had his arm around Will, rubbed up and down his arm. “I’m sure everyone feels that way, my love. To me, it is wise not to trust a man like him, vow or no vow.”

When Edmure’s bride was unveiled, Will said “Aww, she’s pretty but she’s a child...Can you imagine being her age and having to marry a guy that’s old enough to be your dad?” They both shook their heads and went back to watching.

 

|__|

 

They both smiled when Talisa said they could name the baby Eddard if it’s a boy, and Will sighed. “I’m still not over his death...I can steal hear Sansa screaming and the sound of the sword, just...” He stopped when he felt tears in his eyes, and rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. The older man hugged him closer and kissed his curls, whispering terms of endearment in Lithuanian. But when they closed the doors and started playing that song, this awful feeling settled in his gut.

“I don’t like the look on her face...”

“Neither do I. If I can remember correctly, that song was playing at the end of episode seven.” Hannibal said “After Jaime and Brienne got out of the bear pit, that same song was playing, but it’s different now.”

Will looked up. “You’re right...Do you think it’s just a coincidence?”

“I don’t know, my love. This show is full of surprises.”

Will’s unease continues to grow when one of the Frey men told The Hound and Arya to leave, and when Walder started talking to Robb and Talisa. But when Catelyn stood up, slapped Roose Bolton, and yelled “Robb!” Will knew he was going to be crying again.

Will nearly jumped off the couch when that man stabbed Talisa, and when all those arrows hit Robb. He didn’t care as much when Catelyn got shot, he’s never been a fan of hers, not even after Ned’s death. Hannibal sat there, frozen in shock while all the Stark men were being killed. Will was crying, his chest hurt, and he cried even harder when they shot Grey Wind. He loves all the Direwolves.

Will didn’t want to watch anymore, but though he could hardly see because of his tears, his eyes stayed glued to the screen. He pictured himself in Catelyn’s shoes, but instead of begging for Robb’s life to be spared, he was begging for Hannibal’s, and then Abigail’s. “Please Walder, you made your point, let them go!” He mumbled while wiping his face.

Hannibal rubbed his back and Will muttered pleas under his breath for him to let them out. When Robb stood up, there was a split second of relief, but it died when Roose came and stood in front of him. “The Lannisters send their regards.” And with that final stab, Will was finished.

No music played when the credits rolled, and when Hannibal paused it, he pulled his beloved into his arms. Will hugged him tight and buried his face in the older man’s shoulder. “They better suffer...All of them, every single person involved, I want to see them burn...I’m so sick of this...”

“Shhh, I know, my sweet Mongoose...They will burn, they will all burn, I’m sure of it.” He kissed Will’s curls again and never wanted to let him go.

 

|__|

 

After he finally calmed down, they sat there in silence for a while, the camera still recording. He knows Hannibal will cut it out. Will’s eyes were puffy from crying, and he stared ahead at the wall while chewing on the inside of his cheek.

He shook his head and said “Once again, Game of Thrones continues to surprise us...The pain from our ‘Born Again’ reaction was still fresh, but...I wasn’t expecting this. This was supposed to be a happy thing, weddings and reunions are meant to be good, happy things, not something that ends in a bloodbath! That one guy who stabbed Talisa, he didn’t even blink. No hesitation whatsoever, not like that one guy who didn’t want to kill that baby during the slaughter of Robert’s bastards. He didn’t want to do it, but that guy with Talisa, there was nothing there. He just walked up to a young, beautiful, pregnant woman and killed her and her baby, like it was nothing.”

Hannibal shook his head and Will continued. In one episode, they‘ve managed to kill almost all of House Stark. Sansa, Arya, Jon, Bran, and Rickon. That’s it. Only five Starks left in the entire world, five. And with how things are going now, I wouldn’t be surprised if they knock off one or two more by the end of the season. Everyone involved needs to burn, just _Dracarys_ all of them. If that happens I will laugh like a manic and do a happy dance.”

He looked over at Hannibal, who was sitting there, trying to hide his smile, and Will laughed. “Yeah, I know I sound crazy, but I can’t be the only one who feels this way! I’m tired of characters I love being killed, I want to warn anyone who’s just now starting this show not to pick favorites cause they’ll probably end up dying!...Hannibal, do you have anything to add to that?”

The older man looked right at the camera and said “To the creators of the show, the author of the books, and to every character responsible for the massacre: You hurt my beloved Mongoose. Now you must burn.” and winked, before they laughed. They sat back and Hannibal pulled Will against him once more. He kissed the younger man’s cheek and asked “Would you like to keep watching the show, my love? We don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

Will sighed and said “A big part of me wants to, but I need to know how it ends...So stay tuned for more videos of our pain, everyone! Love you, bye.” Then he got up and pressed stop.

**Author's Note:**

> When Will says he can still hear Sansa screaming a sword cutting during Ned’s execution....I put that in ther because that’s still me. It’s been months since I watched the show, but I’ve watched tons of reaction videos on it, as well as from other episodes, but that’s one thing I will never get out of my head. I can still hear her screaming and the way Ice cut Ned’s head off....It seems so silly, since it was a fictional death and stuff, but....That will always haunt me. And I don’t know which is worse, they’re just about equal in terms of haunting....
> 
>  
> 
> |__|
> 
>  
> 
> COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM!! ❤️. BUT BULLYING, KINKSHAMING, ETC, WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. SO IF YOU’RE GONNA DO THAT, THEN FUCK OFF.


End file.
